Pride and Prejudice and Zombies Wiki:FAQ
General questions What is the Pride and Prejudice and Zombies Wikia? : The Pride and Prejudice and Zombies Wikia is a free content, freely editable online encyclopedia about everything Pride and Prejudice and Zombies, including the novels, movie and fandom. Who owns the PPZ Wikia? : The Pride and Prejudice and Zombies Wikia is hosted by Wikia, a free wiki hosting service operated by Wikia, Inc., a for-profit organization founded by Jimmy Wales and Angela Beesley. Wikia is responsible for technical issues with the site; it also sometimes provides legal advice and is our legal Designated Agent. When and why was the Vampire Diaries Wikia created? : The Pride and Prejudice and Zombies Wikia was started by Melirenee123, on January 15, 2016, as a project that would provide a more complete coverage of Pride and Prejudice and Zombies than Wikipedia was allowed to by its notability policies. Who is responsible for the PPZ content? : You are! In fact, you can edit this very FAQ! However, note that since the Pride and Prejudice and Zombies Wikia is an unofficial, community-driven project, edited by hundreds of people unfamiliar with each other, we cannot possibly guarantee (and explicitly disclaim) any degree of accuracy and validity, although we do strive for both accuracy and verifiability; this means that everyone should be able to verify the facts mentioned in every article. : You can find who contributed to a particular article by looking at its edit history. What keeps the PPZ Wikia from being destroyed? : Every PPZ Wikia article contains an edit history (accessible from the "history" tab by default), which records all edits to the article since it was created. In case someone makes a bad edit (intentionally or not) by vandalizing the article or inserting non-canon information, anyone can revert (restore) the article to an earlier, better revision. How can I contact the project? : The Community Portal is the general place to ask questions about the Vampire Diaries Wikia or give feedback, although if it by its very nature only concerns the administrators, try contacting the Administrators instead through their talk pages. Legal questions Is the PPZ Wikia copyrighted? : Yes, all contributions are copyrighted by the people who made them. This means that if you edit an article, you hold copyright for the edits you made, but not for edits made by other people contributing to the same article. : The GNU Free Documentation License, which we use, leverages the legal institute of copyright to ensure that everyone will have the right to freely access, modify and redistribute licensed content, no matter what. Therefore, do not contribute if you do not want your edits to be in turn mercilessly edited by others. Can I use the PPZ Wikia content on my site/elsewhere? : Yes! Most of our images are copyrighted and used under the fair use clause for identification purposes, and using them for other purposes or in countries where fair use conditions do not apply may be illegal. Technical questions Do I have to register? : While registration is optional, it is strongly recommended. You can view and edit pages as an anonymous user, but registration hides your IP address and gives you the ability to upload files, move (rename) pages, and edit so-called semi-protected pages (after a few days). : Most importantly, registration gives you an identity and makes you a full-fledged member of The PPZ Wikia community. After you register and make your first edit, another user will usually greet you on your talk page and give links to some useful information pages. Registration is the first step in earning reputation and respect, and who knows, maybe one day you will be nominated for an administrative position! What are namespaces? : Namespaces are large "storages" that group pages according to their function. Placing a page in a namespace causes the MediaWiki software to treat it in a special way. For example, this page is in the "LOST" namespace, according to its prefix (Pride and Prejudice and Zombies Wiki:FAQ). Special pages- are pages who are generated by scripts on the fly, rather than being stored in the database) Only the Wikia staff can add or remove namespaces or special pages. Neither regular users nor administrators can do that. Editing questions : See also Pride and Prejudice and Zombies Wiki:Editing FAQ What is the difference between red, blue and light blue links? : Light Grpeen links point to existing pages (like Main Page), red links point to nonexistent pages (like MediaWiki:Nonexistent), and light green links are either external or interwiki links: in short, links that are supposed to point outside the Vampire Diaries Wikia. Where can I discuss pages? :At the bottom of every page. Somebody reverted my edits, what should I do? : Generally, not revert to your version in turn. This can start a revert war (also known as edit war), which is seen as disruptive because it prevents other contributors from improving the same article. Instead, question yourself whether the revert was justified, look at the edit history for the reason given, and try to settle the case on the talk page. What is a minor edit? : A minor edit is an edit that it is so non-noteworthy that users monitoring the article can usually skip it. Examples are spelling and grammar corrections, corrections of formatting and template usage. Addition and omission of content, as well as factual corrections, are not minor edits and should not be marked as such. : If you accidentally marked a non-minor edit as a minor one, make a dummy edit (an edit that affects the source wikitext but not the output, like changing one space to two or vice versa), mark it as non-minor, and explain the problem. What is a semi-protected page? : Semi-protected pages are pages that can only be edited by registered users that have been registered for 4 days or longer. It is done to prevent pages from being vandalized by anonymous or very new users. Like full protection, it is only used in extreme cases. If full protection is a last resort measure, semi-protection can be thought of a "penultimate resort". Is Fanfiction Allowed? : Fanfiction is not allowed on the wiki and or subpages. Feel free to create fanfiction in blogs but do not create articles outside the Main Namespace. Community/political questions Can I become an administrator? : Administrators hold much power, but also have much responsibility. There are a number of prerequisites for becoming an administrator, and whether or not a nomination succeeds largely depends on what other users think of you.Category:Content